thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon es un experimentado supervivientista que forma parte del grupo de Rick Grimes y que destaca por su actitud renegada y sus bastos conocimientos de cacería y rastreo. Es además el hermano menor de Merle Dixon. Siempre bajo la sombra de los malos pasos de su hermano mayor, Daryl fue catalogado por todos como un vándalo de igual calaña y debió cargar con esta cruz inclusive después de la caída de la civilización. Cuando Rick Grimes abandonó a Merle en la peligrosa ciudad de Atlanta, Daryl insistió en regresar a buscarlo y tras fallar al intentar encontrarlo, culpó enteramente al grupo por lo ocurrido. Su mal genio y volátil carácter lo volvieron un miembro indeseado dentro del grupo, pero a pesar de esto continuó viajando con ellos cuando partieron de la ciudad. Sin la presencia intimidatoria de Merle a su alrededor Daryl empezó a relacionarse con los otros supervivientes, pero fue especialmente con con quien se volvió realmente cercano después de ayudarla a buscar fervientemente a su desaparecida hija . Eventualmente Daryl terminó siendo aceptado y se volvió una parte vital del grupo, probando además en reiteradas ocasiones ser un valioso aliado para . Inclusive cuando los sobrevivientes se vieron forzados a abandonar la granja en la que vivían y empezaron a cuestionar la capacidad de liderazgo del policía, Daryl permaneció fiel a él remarcando que Rick tenía honor. Luego de instalarse en una prisión abandonada, Daryl demostró más que nunca ser un apto segundo al mando, especialmente después de que Rick cayera en depresión por la muerte de su esposa, quien falleció dando a luz. Daryl rápidamente se encariñó con la bebé y encabezó con éxito una expedición para encontrar la leche en fórmula que necesitaban para mantenerla con vida e inclusive la bautizó con el sobrenombre de "Pequeña Patea-traseros". Durante una misión para rescatar a algunos de sus compañeros que habían sido capturados por el infame , Daryl descubrió que su hermano mayor continuaba con vida dentro del pueblo de Woodbury y tras algunos incidentes volvió a reunirse con él luego de meses de estar separados. Pese al inicial rechazo del grupo a la idea de permitirle a Merle unírseles en la prisión, Daryl terminó encontrando una manera para que su hermano sea tolerado aunque debió cargar con la responsabilidad que esto implicaba. Cuando terminó secuestrando a Michonne para entregársela al Gobernador, Daryl cumplió con su palabra y salió a buscarlo, encontrando eventualmente a su hermano convertido en caminante y viéndose forzado a acabar con él. Durante los momentos de paz en la prisión, Daryl fue un instrumento para rescatar y dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. También con frecuencia encabezó expediciones en busca de suministros y cuando la prisión fue azotada por un virus mortal, formó parte del grupo que se aventuró a buscar medicinas. Después de que el destruyera la prisión, Daryl huyó con y la protegió mientras avanzaban por terrenos infestados de . Con el tiempo, su desdén inicial por la ingenuidad de Beth se sustituyó por sentimientos más profundos hacia ella y por la creencia en la bondad básica de las personas. Sin embargo, en medio de un ataque de caminantes Beth fue secuestrada por un coche misterioso con una cruz blanca pintada en el parabrisas trasero, y aunque Daryl persiguió el vehículo por varios kilómetros, lo perdió de vista y colapsó agotado al costado de la carretera. Tras ser encontrado por un grupo de bandidos liderados por Joe, Daryl comenzó a viajar con ellos y adoptó una vez más su comportamiento egoísta, pero pronto su lealtad hacia el nuevo grupo terminó, ya que la pandilla se cruzó en el camino de , y Michonne y trató de violarlos y asesinarlos. Daryl ayudó a Rick a masacrar al grupo de Joe y luego le explicó a sus verdaderos amigos los motivos que había tenido para haber estado en compañía de aquellos pillos. Historia Daryl creció en las montañas junto a su negligente familia, compuesta de unos padres alcohólicos y un hermano ausente. Su madre, además de ser amante del vino, era fanática de los cigarrillos Virginia Slims y le encantaba fumar en la cama. Un día mientras Daryl jugaba con algunos niños del vecindario que tenían bicicletas, la sirena de los bomberos los puso en alerta de que algo estaba pasando y al ir a revisar, Daryl descubrió que era su casa la que se había incendiado, con su madre adentro.Temporada 3, Ep. "Hounded". Daryl se mudó entonces a vivir con su padre y con su hermano a una cabaña de mala muerte,Temporada 4, Ep. "Still". aunque las constantes entradas y salidas de Merle al reformatorio lo hicieron criarse prácticamente solo.Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". En una ocasión inclusive, Daryl se perdió y estuvo en el bosque durante nueve días, comiendo bayas y limpiando su trasero con robles venenosos, sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia.Temporada 2, Ep. "Save The Last One". Durante toda su infancia, Daryl y Merle fueron constantemente abusados por su padre y a raíz de esto quedaron con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo.Temporada 3, Ep. "Home". Eventualmente Merle comenzó a moldear a Daryl a su imagen y semejanza, y Daryl empezó a seguir a su hermano en todo lo que le decía.Temporada 4, Ep. "Still". Un día mientras estaban drogados en la casa de un traficante, Merle insultó uno de los programas de televisión favoritos del hombre y comenzaron a pelear, por lo que Daryl tuvo que intervenir para defender a su hermano y terminó vomitando tras recibir un golpe en las tripas. Merle y el traficante comenzaron a reír tan fuerte que se olvidaron del problema.Temporada 4, Ep. "Still". Cuando se produjo el cambio en el mundo, Daryl y Merle escaparon a Atlanta y terminaron instalándose en un campamento en las afueras de la ciudad junto a otros supervivientes. En su primera noche, Daryl compartió su historia de cómo una vez vio al chupacabras mientras estaba de cacería y con esto se ganó la burla de todos.Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra". Él y su hermano entonces planearon saquear el campamento aunque no llegaron a concretarlo.Temporada 3, Ep. "Home". Daryl Dixon/temporada 1|Temporada 1 Daryl Dixon/temporada 2|Temporada 2 Daryl Dixon/temporada 3|Temporada 3 Daryl Dixon/temporada 4|Temporada 4 Daryl Dixon/temporada 5|Temporada 5 Apariciones Notas * Originalmente no estaba planeado que Daryl forme parte del programa. Frank Darabont escribió el personaje específicamente para Norman Reedus después de verlo audicionar para el papel de Merle Dixon.Fuente: Screenrant.com * Robert Kirkman ha dejado en claro que no tiene interés en introducir a este personaje en el cómic. "As much as I love Norman Reedus, and everybody loves Norman Reedus, you’ll never see Daryl Dixon in the comic. There, I said it." (Por mucho que me encanta Norman Reedus, y todo el mundo ama a Norman Reedus, nunca verán a Daryl Dixon en el cómic. Listo, lo dije.) Fuente: MTV.com * Daryl es el único personaje que tras ser recurrente en la primera temporada se volvió parte del elenco principal en la segunda. **A partir del episodio This Sorrowful Life pasa además a ser el único personaje original de la primera temporada que continúa con vida. * Daryl es una víctima de abuso infantil.Temporada 2, Eps. "Save The Last One", "Chupacabra", Temporada 3, Eps. "Hounded", "Home", Temporada 4, Ep. "Still" * En el correr de la serie se ha visto a Daryl comer ardillas''Temporada 1, Ep. "Tell It To The Frogs", Temporada 2, Ep. "Chupacabra", Temporada 5, Ep. "Strangers"., lechuzas''Temporada 3, Ep. "Seed"., serpientes.Temporada 4, Ep. "Still"., lombrices''Temporada 5, Ep. "Them"'' y una zarigüeya.Temporada 5, Ep. "Remember". ** Tras cazar a algún animal frente a otro miembro del grupo, Daryl tiene la costumbre de decir "Hola cena/La cena".Temporada 3, Ep. "Seed", Temporada 5, Eps. "Strangers", "Remember". * Daryl y Merle son los protagonistas del videojuego The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Norman Reedus y Michael Rooker prestaron sus voces para sus respectivos personajes. * Daryl es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie de televisión desde la segunda temporada, superando al protagonista Rick Grimes. "If Daryl dies, we riot" (Si Daryl muere, nos rebelamos) es uno de los lemas más popularizados entre los fans de este personaje. *De acuerdo a Norman Reedus, en un principio charló con Frank Darabont sobre interpretar a Daryl Dixon como alguien virgen y tal vez hasta como un "gay de prisión". Según el actor, mientras se encontraban en una fiesta en L.A. luego de terminar de filmar la primera temporada, Darabont le mencionó que tenía en mente hacer a Daryl gay -un gay de prisión- a quien podrían coger mirando un miembro del mismo sexo pero que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitirlo y hasta se enfurecería si alguien mencionaba su orientación sexual. Según Reedus, esta fue una de las razones por las que Darabont lo contrató pero tras la salida del productor ejecutivo, este arco argumental quedó descartado.Fuente: EOnline **Norman Reedus desde entonces ha interpretado a Daryl como alguien que no está en el juego, que definitivamente no es ningún casanova y que no tiene la confianza suficiente para creerse ese tipo de persona.Fuente: GQ.com Referencias }} • • • Andrea • • • • • • • • • • • Michonne • Philip • • Tyreese • Sasha • • • • • • • Gareth • • Aaron • • • }} en:Daryl Dixon (TV Series) Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 1 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 2 Categoría:Sobrevivientes de Atlanta Categoría:Personajes Originales de la Serie Categoría:Personajes de la Serie de Televisión Categoría:Miembro de la Familia Dixon Categoría:Daryl Dixon Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 3 Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 4 Categoría:Personajes Destacados Categoría:Personaje de la temporada 5